Même si tu es ma soeur
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Histoire à 4 mains, écrite par Victory87 et moi! Quand Bellatrix découvre, par le biais de son Maître, que sa soeur Narcissa l'a trahi, il lui donne la mission de la torturée elle même... Que fera Bellatrix, comment réagiras Narcissa? M pour sexe
1. Chapter 1

**Mensonge**

**Salut! Voici une autre Fic de Victory87 et moi (Never-Forget-Never-Forgive)! C'est seulement notre deuxième Fic à 4 mains, mais certainement pas la dernière car l'expérience est trop agréable! **

**Pour cette Fic, un concept un peu spécial… Le premier chapitre est raconté du point de vue de Bellatrix, le deuxième de celui de Narcissa, le troisième de celui de Bellatrix et ainsi de suite, vous comprenez le principe. Chaque chapitre où Bella possède la narration de l'histoire est écrit par Victory87, alors que quand Cissy raconte, c'est moi qui prend la relève ^^. Ce sera toujours comme ça, mais avant chaque chapitre on vous avertira pour vous tenir au courant de qui raconte! **

**J'ai fait une première correction, mais Az assure mes arrières! Merci ma belle! Son pseudo est Inkfire, n'hésitez pas à lire ses Fics, elles sont excellentes!**

**On commence par Bellatrix, donc Victory, même si c'est moi qui me suis chargée du mot de présentation, je les aime tant! On espère toutes les 2 que vous aimerez lire cette histoire autant que nous avons aimé l'écrire!**

Mon Maître venait de gagner la grande bataille de Poudlard, alors, le soir même, un grand dîner était organisé dans le manoir Jedusor. J'étais souvent venue ici pendant la première guerre, et lors de ma formation. Le lieu avait conservé toute sa majesté, sa noblesse ainsi que sa grandeur. Dans la salle de réception était installée une grande table, où tous les Mangemorts et partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient réunis. À l'une des extrémités, il y avait le Maître, j'étais à sa droite. En face du Seigneur se trouvait la tête, encore chaude, de Saint Potter. Comme fond sonore, nous pouvions entendre les rires et discussions des Mangemorts, les sanglots désespérés des prisonniers, installés dans de grandes cages par groupes, et les cris de douleur de ceux qui se faisaient torturer. La pièce était décorée sobrement, quelques tableaux, vitrines, tapis, et beaucoup de taches de sang encore fraîches.

La main de mon mari sur ma cuisse me sortit de mes pensées, je tournai ma tête vers Rodolphus et lui souris. J'avais beaucoup de chance de m'être mariée à lui, et non pas à un peureux comme Lucius. Mon homme était un vrai, certes nous allions tous les deux voir ailleurs, mais nous nous entendions bien. Face à moi, il y avait mon élève, Barty Croupton Junior, qui me rendait très fière. Il travaillait dur lorsque je le formais, et n'abandonnait jamais avant de maîtriser parfaitement un sort. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, les cris derrière nous s'estompèrent tandis que nos discussions se faisaient de plus en plus vives.

Le dîner s'acheva enfin et le Maître m'appela dans son bureau. Un grand sourire éclairait mon visage, cette victoire définitive sur l'ennemi annonçait le début d'une grande ère pour le Seigneur et nous, ses serviteurs. Je frappai et il m'invita à entrer, je refermai la porte derrière moi. Le Maître n'avait pas l'air content, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi, il avait gagné pour de bon, pourtant. Mais je savais pertinemment que la raison de ce changement d'humeur me serait communiquée dans très peu de temps. Je m'agenouillai devant lui, et attendis

.

«Nous avons eu une belle bataille, et une grande victoire, Bella.

- Entièrement grâce à vous, Maître.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais vois-tu, Bellatrix, je me suis interrogé sur le fait que Potter ait survécu, la première fois que j'ai essayé de le tuer ce soir. Et je suis parvenu à la conclusion que l'on m'avait menti sur son décès.

- Mais, Maître, comment est-ce possible?

- Tes parents auraient mieux fait de n'avoir qu'un seul enfant ma chère Bella, tu es la seule à être pourvue d'intelligence.

- Vous voulez dire que Cissy vous a menti? Mais ce n'est pas possible!

- Eh bien si, c'est possible. En sondant son esprit, j'ai vu qu'elle m'avait menti, sur ce, elle s'est enfermée chez elle. Je vais envoyer Greybrack pour l'emmener dans les cachots de ce manoir.

- Mais …

- Remets-tu ma parole en doute?

- Non, bien sûr, Maître, mais c'est tellement inattendu, ma propre sœur...

- Vois-tu, je me sens d'humeur clémente ce soir, c'est pourquoi ce sera toi qui aura le plaisir de la torturer. Mais je veux que cela dure longtemps et que tu lui fasses vraiment mal, je vérifierai ton travail et je serais très déçu que tu ne sois pas aussi dure avec elle qu'avec les autres victimes que tu as torturées. Je voudrais évidemment que tu finisses le travail après.

- Vous me demandez de torturer ma sœur de la pire des manières qui soit, et de la tuer ensuite?

- Ai-je vraiment besoin de me répéter?

- Non. Je ferai ce que vous m'ordonnez, comme toujours. »

**Alors? Reviews :D Ça nous fait toujours très plaisir!**

**On vous aime!**

**Anna Bella & Elodie ^**


	2. Capture

**Capture**

**Pour ce deuxième chapitre, voici maintenant le point de vue de Narcissa (donc écrit par moi, Never-Forgive-Never-Forget ^^). J'écris toujours les mots de la fin et du début, en passant. Merci à Az, pour la deuxième correction!**

**S'il y a eu des reviews pour le premier chapitre, alors merci. Je dis ça car j'écris ce deuxième chapitre (premier pour moi) avant même d'avoir publié la Fic! x) En espérant que vous allez aimer… **

Je me cachais du Maître depuis à peine quelques heures, mais je pouvais sentir son envie de me tuer. J'avais, en lui mentant ainsi sur l'état de santé de Potter, ralenti sa vengeance. Au moins, l'ennemi était bel et bien mort. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qui serait arrivé si notre Seigneur n'avait pas réussi à tuer Potter. Je ne serais probablement qu'un souvenir, à l'heure qu'il est, si une telle chose s'était produite. Qu'allait-il m'arriver, à présent? Maintenant que la guerre était bel et bien terminée, ma belle tête blonde serait-elle la prochaine à tomber? Je gémis à l'idée que mon corps pourrait se tordre de douleur d'une minute à l'autre. Je chassai ces pensées noires de mon esprit, occupant plutôt mes méninges à autre chose.

Ma famille, par exemple, que j'avais envoyée se cacher bien loin, avant même que le Maître ne se doute de ma trahison. Je pensais aussi à Bellatrix, ma sœur aînée, que je devrais probablement éviter. Sa fidélité à notre Maître était telle, qu'elle pourrait bien me livrer elle-même!

Au moment où le nom de ma sœur me traversait l'esprit, j'entendis un vacarme monumental venant d'en bas. Je m'étais réfugiée dans la chambre conjugale, assise sur le lit moelleux, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine. Je fermai les yeux quand la porte de la chambre explosa en mille morceaux, protégeant ainsi mes yeux. Quand je les ouvris de nouveau, la vision qui s'offrait à moi me glaça le sang.

Ma sœur, dans le cadre de la porte, me regardait fixement d'un air rageur, la bave coulant presque de ses jolies lèvres carmin. Ses cheveux en bataille virevoltaient autour de sa tête comme une couronne de frustration, alors que sa poitrine, haletante, se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration plus qu'accélérée. Ses yeux noirs, qui ne quittaient jamais leur cible, moi, en l'occurrence. Ses yeux noirs qui m'avaient tant grondée quand j'étais jeune, tant fait peur… Ces mêmes yeux noirs se retrouvaient maintenant à 2 centimètres des miens, car Bellatrix avait bondi sur moi, comme une lionne affamée, avec une grande soif de vengeance.

Avant même que j'aie pu lui demander pourquoi elle me traitait avec autant de brusquerie, elle me cracha au visage. Devant mon expression horrifiée, ses seuls mots furent:

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, salope! Ce crachat n'est rien comparé à tout ce que tu as fait! Tu as terni le nom des Black, ainsi que ta propre image, mais ça, on s'en fiche! Tu…tu nous as déshonorés! Je te jure que de te faire cracher dans la figure, ce n'est rien à côté de tout ça, tu me supplieras de recommencer quand tu verras ce qui t'attend!

Elle grognait de fureur quand elle me tira brusquement vers elle, m'arrachant, bien sûr, un cri aigu de douleur. Bella me serra contre elle, pendant un bref moment j'eus la prétention de croire que c'était un câlin, mais ce n'était que pour être certaine que je ne m'échappe pas pendant qu'elle transplanait au manoir Jedusor. Le mal qu'elle m'infligeait en me serrant contre elle ne représentait rien, comparé à l'humiliation que fut le long trajet vers les cachots lugubres. Tous les Mangemorts criaient, m'insultaient ou encore essayaient de me jeter des sorts, que ma sœur arrêtait. J'essayais de me dire que c'était par amour, mais ce geste avait une simple explication: elle voulait m'achever elle-même.

L'arrivée aux cachots se fit pourtant sans vagues ni agitation. Toutes les cellules étaient vides, comme si ce que Bellatrix allait me faire subir était si affreux que les autres prisonniers ne pourraient endurer une telle vision d'horreur. J'espérais de tout cœur que ce n'était pas la raison des cellules vides, la guerre violente qui venait de finir était une raison plus plausible. Ils avaient tué tous les prisonniers dans l'extase de la victoire, évidemment.

J'entendis une porte grincer, puis ma sœur me poussa dans la petite pièce vide sans douceur aucune. C'était presque une cellule comme les autres, les barreaux y étaient, mais quelques petites choses y avaient été ajoutées. Je remarquai entre autres un fouet, des dagues… mais avant que je ne puisse porter mon observation plus loin, Bella tourna mon visage vers le sien, une haine immense déformait tous les traits de ce visage que j'avais toujours trouvé si joli…

- Tu vois? Cette cellule a été spécialement aménagée pour la traîtresse que tu es! Je commence par quoi, les sorts ou les méthodes moldues? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te demande ça, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur mes décisions!

Elle éclata de rire en me jetant au sol violemment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais la vague impression que ma souffrance de cette nuit serait des plus atroces qui soient…

**Alors? :D Perso j'aime bien ma façon d'écrire le point de vue de Cissy… Mais bon! **

**Reviews! **

**Anna Bella & Elodie ^^**


	3. Fermeture de Fic!

**Fermeture de Fic!**

**Nous avons le regret de vous informés que nous fermons cette Fic! Les 2 écrivaines n'ont pas beaucoup de temps pour elles à cause des études, et encore moins de temps pour se parler pour écrire la Fic!**

**Merci de votre compréhension, on vous aime!**

**Anna Bella&Elodie (Never-Forget-Never-Forgive&Victory87)**

**^^ :) xxx**


End file.
